Remember
by Aeriths-Rain
Summary: Remember i'll always be there to clean up the mess, to hold your hand. Remember me even when you stare down the barrel of a gun. Remember i love you. VincentxReno Finished.
1. Chapter 1 Escape

**Disclaimer:** Not my characters.  
**A.N: **This will actually be an ongoing fic (for once). So any suggestions or reviews are welcomed! thank you. .  
**Pairings:** Reno/Vincent, Cloud/Tifa.. may be mentions of other pairings, haven't decided yet.  
**Warnings:** Reno angst. (In later chapters men kissing) .. i will update as i go along.

* * *

Swallow. He knew it was that simple. An action he had done many times before. Alcohol. Pills. He closed his mind to the other thoughts pulsing in his temples, threatening to explode and rip his goggles to shreds. He searched his mind for a happy memory, something to focus on when he pulled the trigger. Ate lead. For a second, he imagined he could see crimson eyes. The trigger froze.

He pulled it away, unreasonably furious with this minor delay. He had to get this over with, before Rufus came back. Mako or no mako, there was only so much punishment the human body could take, and his mind could cope with less.

Fumbling, he removed the safety, hands shaking, palms covered in sweat. He reached into his pocket for the mirror he always had close at hand. His clothing looked ruffled, but at least he was presentable, despite the bruises on his face. He had always been told he would make a pretty corpse. He truly hoped that 'Lana wouldn't be the one to find him. Tseng and Rude could deal.

He placed the barrel of the gun back in his mouth, felt the momentary pause before the trigger passed the point of no return. In Rufus' office was as good a place as any. A final reverse victory salute at the man who drove him to this. This was his only victory.

He heard the door open, froze like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He stayed facing the wide windows, too ashamed to turn around and see who had found him like this. He couldn't finish the shot; if a Turk was behind him they could be injured by the bullet which was meant to execute him. Red filled his vision as something hit him, hard.

Knocking him backward, his head sheltered from impacting on the unforgiving marble floor by a hand placed under the ponytail. The gun was wrenched from his gasp a second before it went off. Almost hitting his rescuer in the face. Reno kept his eyes closed for a few more seconds, not wanting to face whoever had stopped him. He edged them open, catching a glance of the newcomer through his long eyelashes. Realising who it was, he opened his eyes fully.

Deep in his heart, if anyone was going to stop his death, he was glad it was Vincent. He managed a weak smile at the reanimated corpse who was awkwardly perched across his chest. Vincent, realising how uncomfortable this must be for the flame haired Turk, stood up, the gun grasped safely in his hands out of Reno's reach.  
"Just what do you think you were doing Reno?"

He shrugged as best as he could from his position on the floor. That was the one problem with Vincent. He cared. Reno wondered what answer he could give.  
"I...I was just" He turned his face away, fixing his eyes out of the window at the damaged city below, blinking to clear his vision from the water that welled up within them. "It's just easier."

Vincent placed the gun down on the table and crouched to embrace Reno, helping him sit up. He stroked his hair gently, letting Reno cry against his shoulder. They stayed there for a few more minutes, Reno feeling calmer than he had for a long time.

"We should leave before he comes back." Vincent whispered standing and still clutching Reno in his arms.

"I can't leave. He won't like it." Reno whimpered, remembering the last time he had tried to be brave and escape. The torture that had followed had left in a worse state than 'Lana had been after the kidnap, and confined him to the hospital wing for the next fortnight.  
"Shush... Cloud's downstairs. We can leave, but I'm not leaving without you." He took Reno's hand, leading him from the gilded prison.

"It doesn't look like I have much choice." Reno muttered, secretly incredibly glad that the option of staying where he was meant to had been taken away from him. "Thanks for this Vincent." The older man wrapped his good, un-armoured arm around the other's shoulders.

"It's nothing." Their eyes met, and Reno managed a faint smile.


	2. Chapter 2 Rescue

**Disclaimer:** Not my characters.  
**A.N: **Sorry its been so long since i updated last! More of Reno and Vincent's past, as well as why Reno is running, will be explained in the next chapter (which will be longer than the two so far). Please read and review.

* * *

Cloud had been about to give up waiting and return to the house he shared with Tifa and the children when he saw the numbers above the lift door start to decrease. The secretary had told him that Rufus wouldn't be in his office at the moment, having earlier sent Vincent up by mistake, so he expected only his friend to be in the lift. They could come back again tomorrow, or a few days later. He couldn't really understand why this meant so much to Vincent; he was in the same boat. All it was a file somewhere on a computer system.

Still, it was the kind of thing Cloud expected from Vincent. Although he was normally passive and quiet to the point of catatonic, honour mattered a great deal to him. When he had found out that he (as well as the coffin that had been his home for the past thirty years) was still on record as being Shinra INC's property, Cloud had expected that he would walk straight up to the building and demand the file be changed. Though Vincent would deny any such predictability, it was exactly what he had done. Cloud had followed for 'moral support'. He was actually there at Tifa's request, in order to ensure that Vincent made it back home in one piece.

He was still adjusting to the sniper living with him and Tifa, but the children seemed fond of him, and he was good at looking after them when Cloud wanted some time alone with his girlfriend. Anyway, Vincent living alone in the forest, following so many years as a prisoner; couldn't be healthy for him. Cloud understood Vincent felt the need to repent, but was trying to help him do it in a way that was more constructive than him closing himself off from the world. It seemed to be working a little. Occasionally, he thought he had caught a glimpse of a smile on the face of the once emotionless man.

The lift door finally opened, shattering Cloud's train of thought when he saw the other man in the lift with Vincent. He thought he knew who it was, the ponytail was a clear indication, but it wasn't until they stepped outside that his worst fears were confirmed. He found conversation with Reno awkward at best. Especially since Reno had decided that trying to flirt with Cloud was a good way to pass an evening. Vincent was holding one of Reno's hands in his gauntlet, one soothing metal finger stroking across the young Turk's pale skin. He walked over to Cloud, Reno staying an arms length behind, eyes staring down on the floor. The redhead was shaking slightly.

"He's coming with us." Vincent's voice was as dark and emotionless as usual. Cloud opened his mouth to refuse, when he saw the bruise coving almost a third of Reno's face. He wanted to ask questions, challenge Vincent, but he knew that this wasn't the place. He sighed, nodded, and turned to leave. All the while he kept trying to convince himself that this was just the same as any of the other lost souls that Tifa and Vincent kept returning home with. The rest though were all innocent children, none of whom were trained killers.  
"What if he puts the kids at risk?" Cloud whispered. He knew that when Vincent saw someone who needed help, he wouldn't just leave them.

Reno looked up at him furiously, turquoise eyes burning with a mixture of shame and humiliation. Whilst he could not deny he was exceptionally glad to have been rescued by the one man who had really made the effort to get to know him, having to face an ex-SOLDIER who clearly didn't want him with them wasn't his idea of fun.  
"I would rather die than endanger children." He spat the words at Cloud. Of all the nerve, when he had gone to the trouble of finding the blonde's adopted kids when they had been kidnapped... His shoulders shook and a single tear slipped from his eyes. Cloud's words were too close to the original cause of his distress for comfort.

"Shush, its safe now." Vincent whispered in his ear, his normal hand carefully wiping away the tear. Cloud stared open mouthed, then turned for home, having decided that if he ignored Reno for long enough, he would go away. The other two men fell into step behind him, Reno's grip on the gilded arm growing tighter as his breathing speeded up and he crossed the threshold from his job into the outside world.

He understood there was no going back. To do so would mean certain death, but only after the worst torture Rufus could imagine. Even putting up with Cloud seemed a better option. Such a thought brought a fragile smile to his lips and gave him the strength to raise his head and get a better look at where they were headed. He wondered whether he'd be able to persuade Vincent to let him get drunk.

One glance at his red-cloaked friend's stony expression told him the answer was almost certainly no.


	3. Chapter 3 Sanctuary

**Disclaimer:** Characters (c) Square enix, i guess you already know that...  
**A.N: **Sorry its been so long since i updated last! Thankyou for all the reviews and encouragement hugs Please read and review. (I already have the next chapter planned, so it should be up soon!)

* * *

Reno looked at the glass in front of him suspiciously. He didn't like drinks that weren't alcoholic. They didn't help him forget. Feeling Cloud and Vincent's eyes on him, he downed the apple juice in one gulp. He had to admit, it did taste alright, even without the burning in the back of his throat he had long associated with any liquid. With the glass now empty, he knew he would have to face them.

The twin gazes, one mako blue and the other blood red, looked across at him. Cloud looked angry, whilst Vincent looked beside himself with concern. The three men gazed at each other for a full thirty seconds, Reno barely daring to breathe, before Vincent spoke. His words were calm, measured, but not as emotionless as he normally sounded, and the glint of fear in his eyes showed how worried he truly was.

"What happened Reno?"

Reno gasped, unsure where to begin or how much to tell him. He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound escaped from his lips. Seeing his difficulty, Vincent rephrased his question.

"Why were you trying to kill yourself Reno?"

Cloud gasped; eyes wide. He had seen that Reno was hurt, but hadn't realised he would ever try something like that. He thought Reno loved his life. Obviously he was wrong.

When Reno spoke, his voice was shaking. He wondered if his reasons would sound pathetic to the listening men, whether they would ever be able to understand. He doubted it, he was a Turk. He was meant to be able to cope with everything, torture and kill without remorse.  
"I... I couldn't stand it any more. Everyone thinks he's better now, that he's going to save the planet. Maybe that's what he's trying to do, but him being good is even worse than him being his normal evil self!" A tear escaped from his eyes and he was about to sob when Vincent's human hand carefully encircled his, gently stroking it, providing the comfort he so badly needed.

"What did he do Reno?" There was no need to specify who 'he' was. They all knew.

"He wants... he wants to rid the streets of 'vermin'. He has been sending us to get rid of some of the street kids; they've been trying to steal our supplies. I refused...I can't do this any more. It's just wrong. And I'd already disobeyed orders once, refused to interrogate someone I knew was innocent ... He was gonna have me tortured, so I ran. Only I got caught and ..." He trailed off, angry at himself for getting so upset. He had been a Turk for too long for guilt or fear, but here those forgotten emotions were, and strong enough to drown him. "This time... He's gonna kill me."

Reno was looking at Vincent as he spoke. He couldn't bare to die. Not that he was afraid. He had lost that fear years ago. What he couldn't cope with was the knowledge he would never see Vincent again. The older man would never join the lifestream. They hadn't been close for long, but since Vincent had begun dropping in on the Shinra offices to see how Tseng and Elana were recovering from their torture, they had been spending more time together. To start with, Reno was just glad to have someone new to go to the bar with, but he was beginning to wonder if this was something more. He wanted so much to have a proper friendship with Vincent. Vincent was the kind of guy you could actually talk to, not just drink with, and Reno wanted to give talking a try.

Cloud stayed silent, letting the information sink in. His emotions fought within him before, like always, his compassion won.  
"You're safe here Reno. We'll protect you."

Reno smiled up at him happily. He didn't believe him really, but it was a relief to have an offer of protection from Cloud. He wanted to accept it, but he didn't know if he could. After all, Cloud had already made it clear it could put the children at risk. Still, he needed a sanctuary, and Cloud was the only person who was going to offer.

"Thank you." He whispered, a slight blush across his face, hiding the stripes across his cheeks.

Cloud shrugged and looked away. He didn't like it when people changed, and he expected Reno to be strong, fearless. That seemed like the least of his problems, if Rufus was serious about destroying children. No child would go close to the Shinra building unless they were desperate, starving. Only those with a death wish, or else knowing they would die anyway, would try to steal from him. He closed his eyes, wondering what this ruined world was coming to.

The door opened, and Tifa walked in. Her eyes scanned the room, and settled for a moment on Reno. She looked surprised, but shrugged it off, knowing that Cloud would explain it to her later. The redhead looked up at her nervously, knowing that if she told him to leave he would have to. She just sighed and smiled at him.

"I take it I need to cook extra dinner tonight?" Vincent nodded nervously, eyes full of hope, and she laughed gently. It sounded like music to Reno's fearful ears. He opened his mouth to try and explain, but she cut him off. "It's fine Reno. You don't have to give a reason." The pure relief on the man's face when she said that worried her. She wanted to ask what was wrong so she could offer comfort, but decided not to. Some things he might want to keep private.

Cloud looked up, grateful to have Tifa in the room. She was his rock, the one person he could trust and rely on, no matter what. She walked to his chair and embraced him gently, and Vincent smiled at the two of them. Though he had long ago lost his chance of happiness with the woman he loved, he was glad his friends could now be together. Cloud tilted his face towards hers, and she smiled, nuzzling her nose against his.

Reno felt awkward. Displays of such obvious affection were something he was unused to, and he felt he was in the way of a private moment. He got up awkwardly, muttering an excuse about needing the bathroom, and walked out into the hall, stopping to stare out of the window. After a minute Vincent followed him.


	4. Chapter 4 Memories

**Disclaimer: **Not my characters! They are (c) square enix.  
**Warnings: **Reno remembering being tortured...  
**AN: **Thankyou to everyone who has supported me so far in this, its really encouraging. You guys are the reason i keep writing!!!

* * *

The building was impressive. Even in his newfound sanctuary of the Seventh, Reno looked up at his former prison in wide-eyed fear. He wondered if they had started looking for him yet. He could picture a map of the city in his head, was running through the search routes. They would reach the bar less than five hours after they started the search. 

Five hours wasn't long to live. If Rufus hadn't already given the order. If he had, the clock was already ticking. He remembered last time, Rufus' twisted version of 'mercy'. The old words echoed in his ear as he remembered struggling to stand. To not cry out. His breathing sped up as his mind lived through it all again.

"I don't want him to be able to eat." That was the first order. Rude had complied instantly, out of fear or a secret version of compassion, trying to spare Reno further pain, he didn't know. Rufus had hoped to starve him into submission, and as his jaw was snapped Reno had known it would work.

"I want it to hurt when he breathes." He was screaming by the time Rude had punched him, snapping several ribs. His strength was deserting him and he saw that the glint in Rufus' eye had grown brighter, more dangerous.

Rufus had opened his mouth for the next order.  
"I don't want him to be able to run away again." Rude reached for the electromag rod, aimed for the sitting red-head's knees. Darkness had swum in front of his eyes and he heard Elana scream in unison with him as the blows occurred.

He had been half dead, but Rufus looked like he would continue with the pain until Tseng had spoken that one word that had saved his life.  
"Sir." It was like a spell had been lifted. Rufus still looked insane, dangerous, but the pain was over for now.  
"Rude, take him to the medical room. Get them to fix his legs. Then bring him back here."

Reno had whimpered, burying the uninjured side of his face into his partners' neck and gaining comfort from the way he was held, the tenderness no one else saw from Rude. What worried him most was that it was only his knees to be fixed, so he would have to bare the rest of the pain for a while. '_Bring him back here_.' More pain was still to come.

He'd been lucky, ordered to stay in the hospital for an entire two weeks as the injuries were so bad. That was last time, when all he had done was hesitate before torturing a pregnant woman who he KNEW was innocent. Well, that and try to run, but with the mood that Rufus had been in when he found out about the disobedience, even the bravest would have tried to escape. Rude had comforted him as best as he could, and part of Reno felt guilt for leaving him again.

There hadn't been any choice. It was stay and be tortured to death; or run and be tortured to death when captured. He had chosen the option that gave at least a little freedom before the inevitable. He felt a single tear slip down his face. He couldn't stand the waiting any more. If Valentine hadn't saved him it would already all be over. He wasn't sure being stopped was a good thing.

He jumped when a cold metal hand embraced his shoulder, foreign, comforting. He turned his head to find himself staring into haunting crimson eyes, darker than his own blood. They looked concerned. He shrugged the hand away.

Vincent followed his gaze.  
"You're not going back there." Vincent said, his voice measured to calm the other man. "What's bothering you?" Reno shrugged.  
"Nothing. Just memories, that's all." There was understanding in Vincent's eyes as he stepped forwards, wrapping his arms gently around the red-head's chest. Reno could feel the harsh metal, cold going through his clothes and making him gasp.

He leant forwards, his head resting on Vincent's shoulder. He used the opportunity to wipe away his tears on the scarlet cloak.  
"You aren't going back." Vincent promised, metal arm holding Reno close while the skin one gently traced circles on Reno's back, trying to give him the security he desperately needed.


	5. Chapter 5 Lunch

**Disclaimer: **Not my characters! They are (c) square enix.  
**Warnings: **None  
**AN: **Thankyou for all your support! i had a lot of writer's block while doing this, so im sorry if it isnt very good. Also, as the last few chapters have been pretty depressing, this one was meant to be happier. It didnt quite work, but there are happy bits if you look hard enough!!!! This is the longest chapter I have written for this so far.

* * *

The two men stood silently in that embrace until the door to the kitchen opened and Tifa appeared. She took in the scene quietly, her eyes showing an understanding of something that neither man had realised yet.

"Come on, its nearly lunchtime." A smile played across her lips as she saw the tenderness between them. She knew Vincent had been alone for longer than she had been alive, and seeing him holding someone so gently caused her great joy. She knew Vincent was the kind of person who rarely let people close to him, but when he did she knew they meant a lot to him.

Reno pulled away from Vincent reluctantly. He wondered if they would mind him eating with the rest of the family, or if he would be shunned and left to eat on his own. Not that he was particularly bothered either way. He was so used to being criticised and ignored that he would have been surprised if it didn't happen.

Vincent saw the look on his friend's face was one of concern mixed with a mild kind of acceptance. Tifa noticed too, but tried to shrug it off.  
"Vincent, you can show him where it is can't you?"

The older man nodded, imprisoning one of Reno's pale hands within his own metal one with a tenderness that, under a circumstance which didn't mean his life was slowly ticking away, would have taken Reno's breath away. Silently Vincent led Reno from the hall and down into the main body of the bar.

Here was somewhere Reno recognised. He had lost count of the number of times he had passed out under one of the tables, but helpfully Tifa had started keeping a tally behind the bar. It had started out as a joke, but served as a good indication for Vincent of the mood his friend would be in if he visited. The worse the last month or so had been, the more frequently he would have been found collapsed, seemingly forgotten by his colleagues. This was far from the truth however. Rude especially would never have abandoned Reno, but often left him within the seventh in order to avoid having to carry him back to the Shinra building in a state of inebriation which would almost certainly led to him getting into more trouble.

Reno was shocked at how different the place looked during the day, without the usual scenery of drunks and the expected smell of tobacco. Three of the largest tables had been pushed together, providing space for up to fourteen people to sit. A handful of the seats were already occupied by small children, the very 'vermin' he was meant to destroy. One boy in particular caught his eye, the one that had managed to poke its fingers up his nose during the bodged rescue attempt from the remnants. That memory clear in his brain, he realised he knew a couple of the other children as well as a vague recognition of the remaining child.

These were Cloud and Tifa's orphans. Children orphaned either by the meteor or geostigma, and unable to survive on the streets alone. The dark haired girl with pigtails who he couldn't quite place was swinging backwards on the closest chair, giggling with the boy who had injured his nose. Her hands were clasped tightly around a small faded moogle plushie, which looked as though it had already fallen apart three times and been sewn back together again by hands more used to fighting monsters than needlework. She looked up at him coyly, eyes taking in the uniform and forgotten electromag still clipped to his belt. A slight yelp escaped her lips and her chair slammed forwards back into its correct place, the grip on the moogle tight enough to bruise.

Reno stepped backward, towards the door. It was clear he wasn't welcome here. Vincent's hand on his arm stopped him from leaving. Once he stopped trying to slip away, Vincent let go, and walked over to crouch in front of the young girl.  
"It's alright. He's a friend."

Her eyes showed briefly the confusion of emotion she felt, but her trust for Vincent won out, and she smiled up at Reno, the childish gap where one of her teeth was missing obvious. Shaking, he smiled back. The boy and girl who he had previously ignored looked up at him. He closed his eyes for a second, struggling to remember their names. He shrugged, having already forgotten. He remembered what had happened before though.

That had been one of the few times he had seen Cloud, the fearless first class SOLDIER, look afraid.  
"They ain't here." Hardly the kindest way to break the news, but at least they had gone to find them. The children had been found safely, and the enemies defeated.

The blonde boy looked up at him, beaming.  
"Hi Vincent, Reno!" Reno smiled back at him. Denzel, how could he have forgotten? The boy seemed to always smile, even under the horrific circumstances he had grown up in. Vincent smiled at the youngster, taking his familiar seat next to him. Reno slipped into the seat on Vincent's other side, hoping he wouldn't frighten any of the other children.

There was a light knock on the door, accompanied by childish giggling, and Marlene got up, struggling with the latch. A few more children ran in, dressed in rags and looking distinctly hungrier than the four originally in the house. The redhead glanced to Vincent, wanting an explanation.  
"There isn't space in here for every kid that needs a home, but Tifa makes sure she cooks extra, and then any kids who really need help just turn up for food. Course, for each one fed, another two go hungry, but we do our best."

The calmness with which Vincent spoke chilled Reno. How could he seem to have accepted something as disturbing as that? It took a few seconds for Reno to really understand. Tifa and Cloud might have accepted that they couldn't feed every child, but Reno hadn't even tried feeding one. He watched, fascinated, as Marlene took a headcount then closed the door.  
"Tifa'll leave out any leftovers." Vincent explained, seeing Reno's obvious confusion.

Cloud walked into the room, a pale child of about eight carried in his arms. The dark hair was cut short, and Reno could see the bones of their arms visible under too-large sleeves. Cloud placed them down gently and they smiled up at him gratefully.  
"Thanks Cloud."  
"Its fine Lua. You're looking so much better already, give it another week and you'll be beating Marlene in races." The girl smiled back shyly.  
"Stuff Marlene, I'm gonna be beating you."  
"That's the spirit." Their was a hint of pain in Cloud's eyes as he ruffled her hair, then left to fetch the bowls

Reno couldn't stop staring, the little girl was so ill, so brave. It took Vincent's touch to his shoulder to bring him back to reality.  
"Who is she?" He whispered, barely able to believe that a child so small and weak could be part of this otherwise healthy family.  
"Lua. I found her about a week ago, I don't think she'd eaten properly in months. We didn't think she would make it. I think the only reason she did is because she's so determined."

Reno looked at the floor, just thinking through everything. In his already emotionally vulnerable state, he nearly burst into tears. Luckily Tifa walked in at that moment, carrying a huge steaming pot. As she got closer the smell of vegetable soup made Reno realise just how hungry he was. She put it down in the middle of the table and went back into the kitchen, passing Cloud who returned with the bowls and plates. He handed them out and ladled the warm soup into each bowl, as Tifa gave out bread and butter rolls.

Reno muttered his thanks and started to eat his food. Although it was warm and filling, he couldn't manage to eat much, as he wondered if this would be the last thing he ever ate. He glanced over in Vincent and did a double take as a small hand appeared on the plate, then disappeared with a handful of fresh bread.

After a couple of seconds he registered what was actually happening. Denzel was helping himself to Vincent's lunch. Vincent caught Reno's eye and smiled, shaking his head slightly. Such normality was very different from what he was used to, and Reno laughed. He could get used to this kind of life, this unusual kind of family. Maybe this is what it felt like to have a home.


	6. Chapter 6 Interruption

**Disclaimer: **Not my characters! They are (c) square enix.  
**Warnings:** Elana being a bit scary.  
**AN: **Thankyou for all your support! This isn't as happy as last chapter. A huge thankyou to everyone who has reviewed, you are the reason I keep writing!

* * *

They finished with lunch, and Reno just sat and watched as Vincent helped Tifa tidy away the plates. He was planning to stay in that seat for the next few hours, but the children had other ideas. Marlene walked over and grabbed his hand, looking up at him from puppy-brown eyes and asking him to join in their games. 

Reno felt his heart melt and agreed. Vincent watched, the patient parent, as his friends, both children and adults, played. Reno seemed the youngest of them all, throwing himself into the imaginary games. He enjoyed talking to the children, and just generally having fun. It was so unlike his normal life, so totally free. Reno had almost forgotten the weight over his head when the doorbell rang.

Marlene ran over to open the door before Cloud or Tifa could tell her not to. Tifa looked at Reno in concern, her earlier suspicions that he was running confirmed. She managed to catch Reno's eye.  
"Go down to the cellar." He nodded gratefully and headed off, having learnt where the cellar was during an earlier game of hide and seek. Once he was out of sight, Cloud decided he'd have to go and help Marlene answer the door.

He reached the front door just as Marlene got it open, and the site that greeted him confirmed his worst fears. In the very centre was Rufus, dressed in perfect white, so bright that it hurt your eyes. Around him stood the remaining lead Turks. Tseng was obviously the one who had rung the doorbell. Next to him stood Rufus, then Rude and Elana, a gun clearly visible in a holder across her waist. Cloud gulped slightly as he stepped out of the way of the intruders, allowing him into his home. He made a movement to push Marlene behind him, but she seemed to have other ideas.

She peeked around him, staring up at the newcomers. Elana squealed and stepped forwards, picking up the girl in a gentle embrace.  
"You are so cute!" Cloud glanced up and smiled slightly at the expression on Rufus' face. It was one of total disgust and despair at the actions of his youngest Turk. She turned to face him, eyes hopeful and wide. "Please?"

Rufus sighed heavily, then nodded once. There was no point arguing with Elana when she got like this.  
"You go and interrogate the kids ok? Vincent and Tifa as well. Tseng, check this floor, Rude, the floors above. Strife, stay here."

Everyone, even Cloud, automatically moved to obey orders. Elana lifted Marlene so the girl was resting against her hip, poked her nose gently and then went into the living room where all of the other children were playing. She set Marlene down and indicated with her gun for Tifa and Vincent to join them. As soon as they were both in the room, Elana kicked the door closed.

She turned to face her captive audience, a look of what could almost have been guilt across her face. She glanced at Tifa apologetically, then turned to the children.  
"Could you all sit down please?" She sat down near them, her gun resting on her knee, not pointing at any of them in particular. The children sat down awkwardly, each wide pair of eyes on the weapon.

"Thank you. Now, I need to know if you have seen my friend." Tifa listened to the words with a kind of cold dread, realising that whatever reason it was that had made Reno run, it was serious, and it was here. It was Lua who spoke, looking up at her captor with brave hazel eyes.  
"What's he look like?"

Elana took that at least as innocent. It looked like there were a lot of people moving in and out of this house, so it was a reasonable question.  
"He's tall, long red hair in a ponytail and he has a nice..." She cut herself off as she remembered she was talking to small children. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Tifa smirked slightly.

"We didn't see him." Marlene whispered, shaking visibly. Vincent moved slightly closer to the girl, realising she was terrified but trying to be brave for the sake of his friend. Elana noticed the movement, the girl's fear and the guilty expression on every child's face. They were lying to her. She raised the gun and fired once, hitting a glass cabinet behind the girl who had lied, making her start to scream in terror as the crystal crashed to the ground behind her.

Marlene was the first of the children to start screaming, but the others followed, every one of them terrified.  
"Where is he?"  
Tifa shook her head desperately, as afraid of what would happen if she told the truth now as if she carried on lying. Elana nodded, and returned the gun to her lap. She decided to wait another minute for the children to break, and if they didn't she decided to believe them. She wanted it to be true anyway, but from the description of the secretary, it sounded as though Reno had left with Cloud and Vincent.

Cloud started at the screams, heading towards the door of the room. He stopped at a slight cough from Rufus.  
"You go in there and ruin my chances of finding him, I'll have them all killed in front of you." The calm tone Rufus used as he threatened to destroy everything Cloud loved chilled him to the bone. He knew Rufus wasn't joking. Rufus never joked. Cloud almost crumpled to the floor as he lowered his head in submission. He looked up again as the other two Turks returned, both secretly pleased they hadn't found him. If Reno had any sense, he would be hiding.

Elana left the room but the door closed before Cloud got the chance to see if they were alive. He only just managed to listen to the conversation. It was Rude who spoke first, the relief obvious on his face as he made his report.  
"He isn't above this floor." Tseng nodded in agreement, and Cloud almost relaxed at that. With the children injured or possibly even dead, the only possible thing that could be gained now was Reno not being found. If he was, Rufus might have them all killed for wasting his time.  
"The children don't know who he is." Elana stated; her voice calm. She was glad for that, she didn't want to have to hurt the children.

A smile played on Rufus' lips as he listened to each report, nodding as he processed each piece of information in turn. He sighed, and Cloud internally prayed that he would leave them in peace. But instead, he turned to Cloud, the smile now twisted into an ice-cold smirk.  
"There a cellar to this place?"

Cloud opened his mouth to protest but gave in, leading them down the cellar steps. He didn't want to betray Reno but he was a leader and sometimes leaders had to make sacrifices. He was nearly crying but he made himself stay strong, reassuring himself that only one shot had been fired, and that Elana's clothes were blood free. Not that that meant anything; Sephiroth could have murdered a whole village and still been immaculate. But the only thing he could do now to protect his family was to give Rufus what he wanted. Reno.

Rufus followed the blonde, nose wrinkled in obvious distaste at the cobwebs and dust which threatened to mar his pristine white coat. A slight smile played on his lips as he realised that this one outfit alone probably cost more than this pathetic ugly bar, home to this pathetic ugly family. Cloud was only useful as hired muscle and cannon fodder, and from the shot he heard earlier, so where the children. He placed one elegant hand on the scratched door handle and turned it slowly.


	7. Chapter 7 Capture

**Disclaimer:** These characters are © Square Enix.

**AN:** I am so sorry this took so long. As any of you who read 'moments' will know, my laptop computer which had this saved on has broken and cant be fixed and therefore I had to retype this chapter. Thank you to everyone who has supported me so far!

* * *

Reno leant back against a pile of boxes when the door opened, in full view. He had thought of hiding, but he wasn't playing the kid's game any more. The only other option would be scaling the walls and hiding among the rafters, but he owed Cloud more than that. Anyway, even Rufus knew where he normally hid when avoiding paperwork. 

Rufus looked him over, a slight smirk playing across those cultured lips. So easy. Reno looked into his bosses elegantly sapphire-grey eyes and swallowed hard. That expression showed there was no way out, that he was in real trouble now. Rufus was the only person he knew who could look anything like that sadistic.

The blonde opened his mouth to speak, his harsh words sending a shiver down Cloud's spine.  
"Well, are you going to come with us or shall we just set fire to the whole house?"  
Reno shook from fear, a chill filling his soul. He could see the pity in Elana and Rude's eyes, and that couldn't be a good sign. He swallowed again before he found the strength to reply.

"I'll go with you sir." He walked forwards to the other Turks, handing over his electromag to Elana. He caught a glimpse of Cloud who was hiding behind the others; saw the total guilt in his eyes.

That worried him more than anything else. He had heard the gunshot, and had been almost hoping that Cloud had been hit. That had to be better than any of the children being shot, Tifa was a woman and Vincent was his friend. But there he was, and judging by the mixture of fear and self-disgust on his face, Cloud must have been really worried about what had occurred, worried enough to betray the man he promised sanctuary.

Rude mouthed 'sorry' as he walked forwards, then placed one hand around Reno's ponytail, yanking his head backwards harshly. Reno tried to brace himself as Rude punched the side of his face, over the original bruise. It was hard enough to draw blood, but Reno knew his partner well enough to understand that for Rude, that was gentle. Rude wouldn't normally hit him, so this was obviously something Rufus had ordered. It didn't shock him, Rufus liked to have his torture planned out in advance.

Reno didn't look at Cloud as he left, not wanting to give Rufus a further chance to hurt his friends. He kept his head high, trying to empty his mind as they walked out to the car. He let himself be bundled inside, biting his lip so that he didn't cry out as his only chance at freedom was snatched away from him. This was just too cruel. Elana and Rude sat on either side of him, Rude's hand resting reassuringly on his shoulder, trying to comfort him, but they both knew that there was nothing he could do to help. Elana stared out of the window, trying not to think or feel. As Tseng drew away from the house, Rufus sitting smugly in the passenger seat, tears ran down Reno's face. It was over.

Cloud ran up to the living room, clinging to Tifa when she saw she was unharmed. The children were also uninjured, mere fragments of glass over the flooring rather than the blood he feared. He looked up to see Vincent, saw the hope and fear that shone in those crimson eyes. He slowly shook his head, unable to carry on meeting his gaze.  
"Vincent, I'm sorry. It was him or the kids."

Vincent felt like he had been shot. The hollow pain filled him, bringing tears to his eyes. He had promised Reno he wasn't going to have to go back, and now he had been taken. He hadn't even said goodbye. He remembered how Reno had clung to him and he'd promised he would be safe, and it had all been for nothing. He nodded slowly at Cloud. This wasn't Cloud's fault. It was Rufus'.

Across the city, whilst this reunion of the Strife family was taking place, the car parked. Reno flinched as he heard the car pull up, felt the vehicle slow down. This might as well be it. He was going to die, slowly and painfully. He tried not to cry out as Rude lifted him out of the car and slowly dragged him inside the mansion. He did his best to walk, to not let his fear show, but he was sure they could all tell. The quick glance he took at Rufus when he got his strength and courage up enough made it clear his boss at least knew. There was a primitive, cruel joy in his eyes that made Reno's soul hurt and his blood run so cold he felt it had frozen in his veins. This time it'd take more than just a quick kiss and make up to calm Rufus down.

Vincent paced the floor, near terrified. He had let both Reno and Cloud down, and his good friend was again in Shinra's clutches. Reno had trusted Vincent to save him but he had failed, like he had failed so many years before. Cloud wasn't looking at him, but he could see the pity in the eyes of the children. He didn't blame them, they had tried so hard, but all their effort had achieved was a few more minutes for Reno and a broken glass cabinet. Cloud finally stepped forwards, placing one strong hand on Vincent's shoulder.  
"We'll get him back." Vincent nodded awkwardly. He couldn't see it making any difference. Even if Reno was saved for now the same thing would happen in a week or less. But Vincent had to hope. He couldn't lose someone else he cared about.

The blows kept falling across Reno's chest, shoulders and back, each one following Rufus' orders. Colors started to swim in front of his eyes as he fell forwards into Rude's arms. Rude gently lowered him to the ground.

Rufus smirked. His plan was falling into place.


	8. Chapter 8 Prisoner

**Disclaimer:** These characters are © Square Enix.

**AN:** Thanks for all your reviews and patience. I decided to try and update quickly this time. I hope this chapter helps give you some answers. Thank you again to all those lovely readers who take the time to review and tell me what they think!

**Special thanks:** To Kigichi, for suggesting who's POV to use for this chapter.

* * *

Rufus ignored the slight disgust he could feel from Rude, the glare he knew was aimed at him behind the dark glasses. Yes, his treatment of the runaway had been harsh, but it was necessary. Not once yet had this been out of his control. Right from the start he had been manipulating those around him. He needed a reason to hurt Reno, and had managed to claim one by giving him an order he knew he wouldn't be able to obey. He had deliberately left Reno alone in his office, the day after he had called Cloud anomalously, giving the tip off about Vincent. He had told his secretary to let the man in a red cloak up, and then pretend it had been a mistake. It had all gone perfectly. Now his plan could move into its final stages. 

Cloud sat at the table, staring vacantly out into space. Tifa had tidied away the last fragments of glass, but the children had stayed subdued and quiet, with none of their usual games. Vincent was pacing in the hall, suggestions and plans racing in his brain, each failed before he could put them into words. He knew there was a way he could do this, a way of getting Reno back safely; all he had to do was find it and make it work.

The children kept muttering amongst themselves. Denzel, as the oldest, was the one they chose to speak, and after several helpful shoves he went forwards and carefully placed one thin hand on Cloud's arm.  
"Cloud? Where did they take him?" Encouraged, the other children stepped forwards and surrounded Cloud, each one asking for their friend's safety.  
"Why did that man hit him?"  
"Is he going to be ok?"  
"Will he be back home soon?"  
Cloud sighed and collapsed forwards, tears spilling slowly down his face.

Tifa walked forwards, forcing the fake smile she used so often onto her face.  
"He'll be fine kids, don't worry. Now, you go play, and we'll work out how to get him back ok?" The children nodded, trusting their foster mum, and went back to the games they were playing before. Marlene stopped playing first and after a few minutes they had all given up. It didn't feel right to play when their friend was somewhere he wouldn't be being cared for and was hurt.

Once she was certain that the children would be alright, Tifa set about the harder task of calming the grown ups down. She had to practically drag Vincent over to the table and sit down, but he did. She looked at both men.  
"Vincent, you know we will help you get him back?" The dark-haired man nodded.  
"Yes." He wanted to say more, to say that he was worried for Reno's safety, but that wouldn't help. What would help most was getting Reno back in one piece, and soon.

Cloud looked up at Vincent, tears still on his face.  
"Vincent, we aren't going to stop until we get him back with us." Crimson eyes met turquoise, and Vincent realized he meant it.  
"Thank you. I'm going to try and call him. In case he's able to answer." With that he walked out of the room, and through the house. He flicked through the telephone book until he found Reno's number written in Tifa's writing. He dialed the number with shaking hands.

"Hello?"  
Vincent nearly dropped the phone. He hadn't expected an answer. That wasn't Reno's voice though.  
"Hello? Who are you? Why do you have Reno's phone?"  
"Rude… who is this?"  
"Vincent." Vincent was furious. The last thing he wanted to do now was talk to the man who had hurt Reno. He was about to hang up when Rude started speaking.  
"I don't know where he is. But I'll find him." Vincent stood there holding the phone, processing the offer of help. He didn't know if he could rely on this Turk, out of the Turk elite Rude was the one he had dealt with least. But Rude was inside the Shinra headquarters, and any help at the moment was needed. Vincent couldn't bring himself to thank the man who had tortured Reno.  
"Tell me if you find anything out." With that, he hung up the phone.

Reno was closer to Rude than the other man thought. A few floors below him, and beginning to regain consciousness.

Reno woke up in agony. Every muscle in his body ached, and he was being blinded by a bright light shining through his closed eyelids. Managing to edge his eyes open a fraction, he saw fluorescent lights across the ceiling. He managed to move his head slightly, and was faced with white walls. He sighed slightly in relief. The hospital. He was still alive, and he was somewhere safe. He breathed in deeply, but stopped when he felt the pressure across his throat.

He shuddered slightly. Since childhood he had hated any pressure on his neck. He tried to lift his arm, but it felt too heavy. With great difficulty he tilted his head and managed to glance down at his left arm. Syringes and tubes led from his elbows, wrists and from across his bare chest. He felt the bile beginning to rise in his throat and gagged emptily. As his vision began to clear he could see his surroundings more clearly. Realizing where he was he started to scream, terror overwhelming him. The test tubes and bottles around him bubbled their secrets, the only other noise in this room.

This wasn't the hospital. This was the laboratory.


	9. Chapter 9 Agony

**Disclaimer:** These characters are © Square Enix.

**AN:** Thanks for all your reviews. You guys are what keep me writing!!!! hugs all I'm so glad people read this, and that you liked the end of the last chapter. Sorry this one's kinda short, but I'll try and update again soon.

* * *

Agony.

It was all Reno could feel, his eyes blinded by harsh lights and harsher pain, ears deafened by the sound of his own screams. Sometimes, the pain would drop enough for him to see his environment, catch the occasional word spoken by his lab-coat cloaked tormentors. He heard them refer to him as the 'specimen'. He was nothing to them, just a test subject, an animal. An experiment.

He was bound to the table too tightly to escape, but it didn't stop him trying. They only responded by injecting a blue substance into his neck. He had started shaking when he saw the needle, and he cried out and started struggling as it went closer to his neck. He hated anything touching there, which is why even Tseng let him have his shirt undone. They didn't care.

It made the pain double, overwhelming him until he lay still, unable to move as his breath stung in his lungs. He hoped this would be it. He didn't think he could survive this much longer, and waited for the welcoming blackness.

He could hear the beeps of the monitors slowing. From a long distance away he could hear a shout.  
"Shit! We're losing him." Activity around him increased and at a stab in his chest the blackness retreated deeper into his soul.

He forced his eyes open and looked up at a sneering lab assistant with brown hair and an expression which made it clear he saw Reno as something disgusting. He was clutching some faded yellow paper to his chest with one hand, a syringe containing a few green droplets and tinged by blood in the other.

"You're not leaving that easily. Shinra's orders were quite clear."

Reno closed his eyes in despair, knowing another chance at escape had been taken from him. It seemed as though even the blood pulsing in his veins hurt. He lay still, hoping that nothing else would be injected into him and that the pain would stop. It didn't.

He tried to block it out, lying to himself that Cloud, Rude and Vincent would save him. He knew they wouldn't. He'd been abandoned in Hell.

Rude sat at the computer, having been given another day off by Tseng. He hadn't been expected to turn up at work, after the events of three days ago when he had been the one to injure Reno. He was looking through the files, hoping to find a sign of where Reno was. He had checked all the local hospitals, and had been keeping an eye on the CCTV screens of the Shinra building in the hope of catching a tell-tale flash of red hair.

Outwardly, he looked as calm as he always did, but inside he was concerned. He was running out of places to look, with only the morgues, crematoriums and lower levels of the building left to research. He couldn't bring himself to look there yet. He hadn't been able to track down the men who had taken Reno away. Reno's mobile beeped and he picked it up from the desk, seeing that the message was from Tseng. He flicked it open and read the message.  
"Found the guards who took him. He's in the lab."

A shiver ran down Rude's spine as emotions fought within him. Reno was alive, but anything but safe. He put his head in his hands briefly, sighing in something that was close to despair. He made a mental note to thank Tseng later for agreeing to help. Whilst Tseng couldn't look into Reno's disappearance as openly as Rude could, his higher rank had enabled him access to the personnel files. That was how they found that Reno was listed as Missing In Action, which had made them fear the worst. Of course, that was the worst before they considered this. God knows what they were doing to him.

With shaking hands he dialed Vincent's number. The telephone was answered instantly, and he could hear the fear in the answering voice.  
"Rude?"  
"Yes. He's in the lab."

A profanity was screamed from the other end of the phone as Vincent recalled so many painful memories.  
"I'll meet you outside in half an hour. Cloud'll be there too."  
Rude nodded, knowing that there was nothing else to be said. He'd explain what he knew of what had happened when they met face to face. The other end of the line went dead and he turned back to the computer in front of him, trying to find additional information on security in the labs.


	10. Chapter 10 Watching

**Disclaimer:** Characters are (c) Square Enix, I merely use them for my own games

**AN:** Thank you again for all your support. hands out hugs to all my reviewers I have nearly finished my original plan for this story, but might carry it on. This was going to be my third-to-last chapter. I'm going to update again soon.

* * *

By the time the other two men had reached the building, Rude had managed to crack the majority of the security codes. He left to greet the others. Cloud looked frankly uncomfortable to be in the Shinra grounds, whilst Vincent was terrified for his friend. It had only been three days, but Vincent knew that three days within the Shinra laboratories was enough time to lose your humanity. 

The two AVALANCHE members followed Rude into the building, sticking to the fire exists and empty corridors. Cloud kept his hand on the sword handle, whilst Vincent's hand stayed in his pocket, holding his gun tightly with his human hand. He was determined to ensure that both Cloud and Reno escaped the building alive and unharmed.

Rude led them through the maze of corridors, past the hundreds of heating and air conditioning pipes crossing the walls. They turned into a CCTV room, and Rude took his seat next to the computer again. Cloud stood by the door, keeping an eye out for any guards that could trigger the alarm and ruin everything. Vincent glared fixedly at the back of Rude's head, angry with him for everything. He had helped with Reno's capture, injured him. It wasn't just that though, everyone knew the two of them were best friends, and not only was Vincent angry with him for hurting Reno, he felt jealous of how close they were. Reno deserved better than that man.

Rude tried to ignore the furious gaze he was under, but knowing that this man was blaming him for what happened to Reno was distracting him from his work. After a minute of tense silence, he turned around and met Vincent's glare, his face as passive and unreadable as ever.  
"I'm helping you."

Vincent shook his head.  
"You're helping Reno. You feel guilty for torturing him." Cloud watched the other two men from the doorway. He knew that the Turk meant a lot more to them than he did to him. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen Vincent so relaxed before he met Reno, whilst Rude spent practically every waking moment by his side.

"If I hadn't followed Rufus' orders, he would have had us both killed." With that, the bald man turned back to the computer, his hands racing over the keyboard. Vincent opened his mouth to spit out another biting comment, when he realized that Rude was telling the truth. Despite the man's treatment of Reno, if he had done anything else, Reno could have lost his life on Rufus' whim. Reno could have died. That thought made Vincent feel physically sick. He had already lost so much, so many people he cared about, he wasn't going to lose Reno as well.

"Do you have any idea what has happened to him?" His voice shook, as he thought of the monstrosities and horrors that occurred in the labs. The tortures he himself had suffered, that still made him wake up screaming, reliving the pain again.

Rude shook his head, then flicked some of the switches on the CCTV panel in front of him.  
"I only just found out where he was." The image on the top row of CCTV screens flickered, and the camera was swapped to show Reno.

Reno was strapped to one of he examination tables in the labs. Bandages were wrapped around his chest, and wires from his arms led to the machines around him. In the grainy image Cloud could see some poisonous liquid dripping through the tubing and into Reno's veins. His mouth was open in a silent scream. A scientist stood next to him making notes and comparing them to the file he held in his other hand. He reached over, ruffling Reno's hair and adjusting the dials. Reno flinched, mouth moving from desperate pleas that couldn't be heard in the CCTV room. Satisfied, the scientist went back to his notes.

Vincent snarled at the man's obvious lack of concern for his friend's safety and comfort. He couldn't face this. Watching Reno so totally helpless brought back memories of the horrors that had occurred to him, the cruelty he had faced in these labs.

Rude shivered slightly inside at the growl, realising he had brought two enemies, one of whom was possessed by a demon, into Shinra's building. Even if they got out safely and without a fight, he would probably lose his job. Turks who lost their job were shot or used as experiments. They knew too much. In Vincent's case it had been both, and he was left a monster. Rude looked as composed as ever, breathing a sigh of relief as the last firewall fell.

"We can get him now." He said as he typed in the final password, bypassing the security system and giving them access to the labs. He knew the security had to be complex to prevent the experiments escaping, but Rude was not going to just stand by and let Reno be hurt. He left the room and walked to the lift, not bothering to check the others were following him. He knew they would be. Reno meant a lot to Vincent, and Cloud was there to ensure Vincent didn't end up as a tortured experiment again.

The lift journey was one of the scariest moments of Vincent's life. He was choosing to go back into his own personal hell, in a desperate attempt to save a man that the most powerful person on the planet wanted to pollute into something like him. After a minute of eternity, the doors to the underground chamber opened.


	11. Chapter 11 Salvation?

**Disclaimer:** Characters are (c) Square Enix, I merely use them for my own purposes.

**AN:** A lot more happens in this chapter! Sorry if the fight scene isn't very good, I hadn't tried writing one before.

* * *

Reno could hear the lift doors open, and closed his eyes in fear.His face was soaked by tears, and he whimpered softly.He felt his consciousness slipping away from him, and laid still, lost in a faint, his chest rising and falling slowly under the swathes of bandages, every movement causing more pain that luckily he wasn't aware of at the time. 

Cloud stepped out first, sword drawn.He could see some scientists moving around at the back of the labs.The figures stopped moving and turned to face the man.As they saw the sword, and recognized the man, they froze.One of the older scientists came to his senses and ran towards the emergency alarm, stopping only when the tense silence of the room was disturbed by the click of the safety being removed from Rude's gun.The scientist backed away, assembling with the others in the corner as Rude signaled.

Rude was relieved that they seemed to be willing to surrender without a fight.What he hadn't realized was that there another security button in the corner. As soon as the scientist reached it, he slammed his palm against it and throughout the building sirens started howling.Cloud turned to him; sword raised, walked forwards and pushed the man back against the wall.

Rude stood at the elevator door, blocking the one entrance to the labs.His gun was drawn and he stared straight ahead, determined to get Reno out safely.  
"Valentine, hurry."

Vincent didn't need the instruction, but he followed it anyway.He walked over to the unconscious body of his friend, and carefully slipped the wires from his body.He had experienced similar things himself, so knew which order to remove them so that it wouldn't cause more harm.He grabbed a cotton pad to wipe away the blood he was sure would well up and glisten on his pale skin, but none poured from the wounds.He undid the bonds, pulling Reno to his chest.He turned to Cloud and Rude. 

"I have him." Cloud walked over to him, placed a reassuring hand on Vincent's arm.

"Rude, call the lift, we are going to get out of this hellhole." He had his own memories of the science labs, and he wanted out.Now.He quickly grabbed the notes by Reno's head.Whatever had happened to Reno would be in these, and it might give them a way to help.

The doors opened, luckily free of armed enemies, and Vincent rushed in, holding Reno to him, whispering under his breath to him.Cloud followed, shoving the notes into Rude's hands.  
"I will fight, the sword's better than the gun in situations like this."  
Rude nodded once, not bothering to argue.

The doors opened and they came face to face with a group of armed SOLDIER.Cloud ran out with the sword, slashing left and right in a desperate attempt to clear a path.Vincent stuck close to him, determined to get Reno fired shots at those who came too close.They had to get free.

They saw the exit, and it renewed their efforts.Badly injured men were left in their wake, bodies near broken in Cloud's determination to free the man he had promised protection to.Gunfire echoed off the walls from the other men.Cloud howled as a bullet ricocheted, hitting him harshly in the arm.A group of SOLDIERS ran forwards, targeting the injured blonde took the chance, running towards the now clear doorway and pushing it open, fleeing with Vincent into the outside alleyway.Cloud hadn't followed them.  
"Get him to Tifa's. I'll get Cloud"

Vincent was about to protest when he realized he would be of no use in a fight at the moment, with both his hands full, and that he couldn't put Reno down.So he ran onwards, racing back towards the bar, and muttering a silent prayer to everything he could think of that the others would be alright.

He burst into the house, and panted out a report to the anxious Tifa.

" Reno…was experimented on… we got him, taking him… here, Cloud got in a fight…Rude's helping him…they'll be here soon."Tifa paused for a second to consider.

"Vincent, take him upstairs, he can have the spare room.I'll go and help the others.Stay and look after the children."With that she ran from the house, pulling on her gloves, ready for a fight.

Vincent carefully carried the unconscious man upstairs. He opened the door to the spare room, and laid Reno down on the bed gently. Reno whimpered softly under his breath, and Vincent sat down next to him. Reno squirmed slightly in his sleep and he lowered himself to the bed next to him, wrapping his arms around the other man. Reno's ponytail was sprawled along the pillow, whilst the man himself curled closer to Vincent's body.It made him feel safe.Vincent held him tightly, letting him sleep in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12 Monster

**Disclaimer:**These characters are © Square Enix.

**AN:** Thanks for all your support. This was originally going to be my final chapter, so please let me know if you want me to carry on, or if you think it would be a better idea to end the story now. I'm really pleased so many of you have bothered reviewing this, and thanks to all of you! You are the reason I keep writing!

**Special thanks to:**Bekasstrife, for betaing this! (and generally being helpful)

* * *

Hours passed before the door opened and Tifa walked in, smiling in delight at the scene occurring on the bed. Reno was huddled close to Vincent, content and protected in his arms. Vincent was totally relaxed, and Tifa noticed how calm he seemed with the closeness of the Turk. Before Reno, Vincent had never seemed completely comfortable with being close to other people, but Reno seemed different.

Behind her in the doorway stood Rude and Cloud. Cloud's arm was held in a sling which was soaked crimson by his blood, and there were cuts across his face, one eye swollen shut, but the mako in his blood was already beginning to heal him. Vincent smiled at them, holding a human finger to his lip to signal for silence. He was pleased they had all returned safely, and he was sure Tifa would help Cloud, and that Rude would find shelter, but Reno needed to rest. Reno had been through so much in the last few days, and he needed the chance to sleep.

Reno whimpered softly as the others left and Vincent stroked his hand through the fiery hair, soothing the younger man. He quieted and fell deeper into sleep, lying awkwardly on Vincent's claw. Knowing that those he cared about were safe and that they didn't need to worry about danger, Vincent joined him.

The first rays of sunlight were creeping into the room through gaps in the moogle – patterned curtains, and the children were already awake and having a pillow fight in the next room before Reno stirred. He kept his eyes closed, nuzzling closer to Vincent. Vincent woke at the slight movement, and realized from the slight change in breathing that his friend was awake.  
"It's alright, you're safe now."

Reno's slender fingers tangled in Vincent's and he brought his head up to Vincent's, moving closer until his breath tickled Vincent's lips.  
"I know." Vincent had returned for him. Even though he didn't need to, even though it was dangerous. Even though it had brought back memories. Vincent made him feel safe in a way no one else ever had. Vincent saved him.

In a mixture of delight and relief, he moved forwards and brushed his lips against those of the older man. Vincent's eyes widened in shock, but he didn't move away. He opened his mouth slightly, allowing Reno access. He was surprised at his friend's attitude, the suddenness of the action, but he couldn't say he minded. He had other issues he had to deal with, his own demons and sins, before he could act this way towards Reno freely, but if Reno would wait for him… He gasped slightly into Reno's mouth as a myriad of new possibilities; the chance to truly love and live again, hit him.

Downstairs Rude flicked through the files they had taken from the lab, relaxing now his partner was safe. Cloud and Tifa were in the kitchen, Tifa taking advantage of the better light to ensure she could dress Cloud's wounds properly, though from the little Rude could see through the open door, the two seemed far too busy embracing and kissing passionately to worry about a little thing like first aid. He looked down in embarrassment, nearly dropping the papers when a name on the yellowing pages caught his eye. His eyes flicked between these old notes and the new ones, there was next to no difference between the processes they described.

Reno pulled away from Vincent, a fragile smile playing on his lips.  
"I…I missed you." He opened his eyes and smiled at Vincent, expecting happiness, affection or even, though he knew he shouldn't hope for it, love. What he didn't expect was the horror, fear and almost hatred in Vincent's eyes. He hadn't realized it would bother him so much, after all Vincent had kissed back.

Vincent almost whimpered, bile rising in his throat. This was awful. He thought he had rescued Reno, but now Reno could never be saved. He was cursed; condemned to the tortured life Vincent suffered. He hated himself for not picking up on the hints the demons inside him had offered. He stared into the confused lilac orbs, the mark of another monster, and felt his own crimson eyes brim with tears.

Rude looked again at the faded notes, checking for a final time that this was true and there was no way of changing it. The two words remained the same, printed in dark ink three decades ago.

"_Vincent Valentine_"


	13. Chapter 13 Changes

**Disclaimer:** Still not my characters

**AN:** I have decided to continue this, and have planned the plot up to the end . I am going to try and update as much and as often as I can in the next couple of weeks (I'll be on holiday from school) I was going to make a second chapter, but decided to carry on.

**Thanks to:**LastTrojanNight, Kitsunefan203, Ida Cippo, Linchi, Cloudstrife555, MorotheWolfGod, Kigichi, MagicalMary and Bekas Strife for encouraging me to continue with this story.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Reno asked, lilac eyes shimmering with tears. He didn't understand why Vincent was looking at him with such horror and disgust, why tears were running down his friend's face. Vincent stood, grabbed his hand and almost dragged him into the bathroom. He lifted Reno's head, pointing at the reflection in the mirror.

Reno blinked in confusion. That was him, but those eyes weren't his. They were the wrong colour and shone not only with life and mako-glow, but also with a brutal foreign intelligence. He heaved emptily, retching into the sink as Vincent held his hair out of the way. This had to be a result of the experiments.

"What's wrong with my eyes?"

Vincent sighed, helping Reno look into the mirror again, and leaning his head against Reno's. Reno glanced from his own reflected eyes to Vincent's. He thought of the horrific stories he had heard and that Vincent had told him about his curse and felt sick again. This was just a dream, he must still be in the labs and the drugs were causing this effect. He could feel Vincent's arm supporting him and realized it was not just a dream. This was his curse, his reality. His future.

He leant back into Vincent's arms, sobbing.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, ashamed. He had let them take his humanity, what little he had left.  
"It's not your fault." In an attempt to reassure him, Vincent spun the younger man around and awkwardly brushed their lips together. Reno calmed down slightly, nuzzling closer in gratitude for the reassurance.

They were relaxing into each others arms, Reno seeking Vincent's hold for comfort, when the door opened and Cloud walked in, his arm held in a sling. He sighed, wishing he didn't have to bring such bad news.  
"I'm sorry Reno. But I don't want you staying here until you are cured, or until we know you aren't a risk." He wanted Reno to be safe, but he had his children to worry about.

Vincent opened his mouth to object, to say they couldn't just throw Reno out onto the streets when he was in so much trouble. Cloud interrupted him.  
"Rude says you can stay with him for a bit. Vincent too if you want."

Vincent nodded slowly, knowing he had to go with him. After all, he was the only one in the world that understood what Reno was suffering, the only one who could try and help him. Without saying anything, he got up and quickly grabbed a few things he needed for a few days, including some of the pictures the children had drawn for him.

Reno felt close to tears. Not only had he become a monster, but he was no longer allowed in this place, the one place he had thought he would have sanctuary. Cloud no longer trusted him around his family.

"I'm sorry." Cloud muttered. He went back downstairs, as Vincent tried to organize provisions for both himself and Reno. He led Reno downstairs, where he said his goodbyes and then Rude silently led him to the car.

Vincent felt slightly intimidated by the silence of the other men, but that was quickly dissipated when Reno sat in the car next to him, holding his hand. He leant over and pecked Vincent once on the cheek.  
"Thank you for staying with me."

Vincent felt his face heat up with an awkward blush. Reno seemed to like him quite a lot. He tried not to think about the consequences that could have as he watched the world pass by outside the window. Soon they pulled up to a modern apartment building, the other side of town from the intimidating Shinra block. Vincent breathed a sigh of relief that they weren't near there, and opened his mouth to ask if they could be tracked. Rude preempted him.  
"This is my private apartment. Shinra can't connect it to me."

Vincent nodded, clambering out of the car, and leaning back inside to help Reno out. Reno had been subdued the entire journey, and didn't even manage a smile as Rude ushered them inside his home.

Vincent stared around the pristine room, deciding that Turk wages must have increased rapidly since he was a member of the organisation. The room was spotless, furnished by the latest of electronic goods contrasted against strong, practical furniture. Through an open doorway he could see the kitchen, and the entire apartment was spacious and well-organized.

Reno finally seemed to calm down, running over to a large sofa and throwing himself down on it, grabbing the television remote and flicking through the channels. After a few moments, he threw the control away in disgust, as each image had been the same. Rude and Vincent stood frozen, watching as images of the three of them filled the screen, the Shinra logo spinning unobtrusively in the top left corner. Cloud was mentioned, but was obviously seen as less of a threat. Underneath the picture was text explaining they were fugitives, armed and dangerous, wanted for betrayal, stealing private property and permitting Shinra's most dangerous experiment to get loose.

Reno frowned at the television in annoyance and confusion.

"I thought you guys just got me?"

Rude sighed slightly, wishing his partner was able to understand without his explanation.  
"We did."  
Reno's eyes went wide with confusion, which slowly morphed into sheer terror.  
"No. There's nothing wrong with me, I'm fine." He started breathing faster, gasping in air as he tried to stay calm, stay in control.

"You're cursed." Vincent sighed, recognizing the warning signs. "Rude, go into the kitchen." He spoke calmly, but he was very concerned, knowing that any second his friend would lose control. Rude backed away rapidly, realizing that Vincent was far better prepared to deal with the upcoming situation than he was.

Reno's mouth opened in a snarl. Valentine had no right to talk to him like that, to treat him like some kind of monster. His pupils became slits as his eyes became a more intense purple, and his teeth sharpened into flesh biting fangs. He took a step towards Vincent.


	14. Chapter 14 Transformation

**Disclaimer:** Still not my characters  
**AN:** Sorry for the wait again! After this there are five chapters left. Thank you to everyone who has supported me so far. You're wonderful.  
**Warning:**An OC in this chapter. And a violent fight scene (which I'm bad at writing - this was my first attempt at a fight scene. Attempt being the correct word)

* * *

Vincent stared in horror. He had never expected Reno to change so quickly. What confronted him now was nothing like his friend. It was a monster. The creature's skin was pale, its eyes a furious purple, cut down the centre with thin pupils. The mouth was full of fangs, ready to tear and rip, draw blood. It kept advancing towards him.

"Who are you?" Vincent asked, playing for time. He couldn't see what had caused this monster to come to the surface; there had been no direct threat to Reno's safety.

The creature's wings unfurled, huge violent purple, threatening to fill the whole room. It opened its mouth, and a fierce guttural snarl escaped.  
"Fear."

Vincent stared at the monster, before his own self preservation instincts kicking in. His eyes took on a yellow light as his own red and black wings opened out, his face gaining the distinctive lines of his strongest demon.  
"Chaos."

The demons snarled at each other across the room, unnatural eyes shining with pure hatred. Each saw the other as an invader on their territory. Mirror images, they opened their mouths wide, exposing deadly sharp fangs. Chaos's chest glittered blue from the material contained with in it, whilst it was only Fear's eyes that shone.

They launched themselves at each other, flapping their wings in an attempt to gain height as they fought tooth and nail to subdue the other. Fear lunged up towards Chaos, sharp teeth snapping at his wings. He got a hold and pulled him back down to the floor. Chaos tore his wing from Fear's mouth, and grabbed the nearest object, a heavy wooden chair, and threw it straight at his opponent.

Fear dodged, the chair just clipping the edge of his wing. The chair carried on, slamming into the television and smashing the plasma screen, sending fragments of glass across the room. Rude watched from the kitchen, horrified. Not because of the television, he could buy a new one, but because of the fact there were two full-fledged demons fighting inside his house, and neither one seemed willing to stop just because their human would want them to. This could be lethal.

Chaos realized his opponent was fast, but he was faster. He threw the table which had been next to the chair at the purple-eyed monster. Fear fell backwards, hit by the table, but he threw himself up, jumping the now upside-down table. He jumped forwards, tackling Chaos and knocking him to the ground.

Chaos's head slammed back against the floor, and he brought his metal hand up, scratching at Fear's wings. When they caught an artery, Fear howled in pain, trying to pull away from the source of the hurt. On reflex, he sunk his claws into Chaos' thigh. The pain infuriated Chaos, and he threw Fear back into the wall. He jumped after him, pushing Fear further back against the wall as his claws pressed against his neck, keeping him in place. Fear snarled with fury, trying to scratch Chaos and bite him.

In retaliation Chaos kept banging his head against the wall until he felt Fear go limp, but at the slight slow of the impacts, Fear reached his arms back behind himself, pushing away from the wall and pushing Chaos yet again to the floor.

Rude watched in horror at the violence. It was a side to Reno that he had never seen before, and it frightened him. This wasn't his partner. This wasn't the man he'd trained alongside, the man he would trust with his life. This was someone else, but the red ponytail down Fear's back made it clear that it was Reno as well.

Chaos struggled against the restraining hands. He got his clawed hand free and managed to attack Fear's wings. His claws pierced them and Fear howled in agony. He tried to move away, but it was tearing the wings worse. Chaos pulled his hand to the side, mercilessly shredding Fear's wings. He took advantage of Fear's moment of weakness. He flipped them over, ignoring Fear's now feeble struggles.

He placed his hands around Fear's neck, strangling him as hard as he could until Fear's body went limp. He stood, aiming a kick at the fallen body.

Both men transformed back at the same time. Vincent stood there panting heavily, slowly taking in the destruction throughout the room. Blood ran down from his shoulders and thigh. His knees went weak as he saw what was on the floor. Reno laid there still, blood slowly leaving him from a myriad of wounds. He wasn't breathing.


	15. Chapter 15 Recovery

**Disclaimer:** Still not my characters

**AN:**Sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter! XD Thanks for your reviews, and I hope this chapter helps.

**Thanks to: **Bekasstrife for proofreading this.

* * *

Rude ran out of the kitchen as soon as the fight was over. He crouched at Reno's side, staring in horror up at the red-cloaked man. He pulled his attention away from him, focusing on his fallen partner. His hands ran across Reno's body, checking for breath, and waiting at each pulse point for any sign of life. After a few moments he pulled up, the very slightest hint of relief on his face.

"There's a pulse." It was faint, weak, but thanks to the demon inside of him, it would take more than that kind of beating to kill him permanently. He picked Reno up in his arms, holding him carefully, and carrying him to the room that Reno had stayed in before.

He laid Reno down carefully on the bed, and carefully unbuttoned Reno's shirt, exposing his chest. There were deep gashes across it, crimson blood staining the white fabric of the shirt. Rude carried on checking Reno, growing more relieved as he realized that there were few broken bones, aside from the damaged ribs.

Vincent followed, standing awkwardly in the doorway. He didn't want Reno injured, he was trying to protect him, but now he was the one who had caused all of this. The fragile fluttering of Reno's chest as his breathing slowed slightly, and both Rude and Vincent stared in horror before it rose again.

The blood from the cuts across his chest ran down the pale skin, slipping down his sides and soaking into the cream sheets. Vincent walked closer, placing his human hand on Reno's leg when Rude didn't order him to leave.

Reno twitched slightly, eyes flickering open. They flipped from the peaceful, pale lilac to a vicious purple. His mouth opened as his eyes closed, and Vincent watched the fangs flatten back to normal of their own accord. He turned to look at Rude, terror in his eyes. Fear and Reno were fighting for control, and there was no way of knowing who would be stronger.

Vincent shivered, moving his hand away from Reno's leg. Reno let out a small whimper, and he replaced the hand, looking at him nearly in tears. This was somehow his fault.

Rude walked to him, placing a hand on Vincent's shoulder. "It's going to be alright" He knew they couldn't know that for certain, but he had to hope for it. If it wasn't, he didn't know what he would do. His partner was always there to support him with the horrors of their job, and now he was lying bleeding on the bed, hovering on the borderline between life and death.

It took almost a week for Reno to become stable, another before the cuts healed entirely and he began to recover. During this agonizing process, Reno and Fear seemed to be almost continually battling for power, neither managing to gain control for more than a few hours. It slowly became clear that Reno was winning, staying in control for more time than Fear, and yet neither of them had managed to gain consciousness.

Throughout these two weeks, Vincent never left his side. He did not need to eat, the reason he had managed to survive in the coffin, and was able to survive by snatching the occasional moment of sleep. He nursed Reno, changing the bandages every time blood started to show, and stayed sitting on a chair next to the bed, watching Reno's chest rising and falling obsessively, almost as though he felt to look away would lead to the breathing stopping.

Rude stayed with Reno as long as he could, leaving only to buy more food and medical supplies. As they were all wanted by Shinra, he was only able to leave at night and became rapidly dependent on Cloud and Tifa bringing the necessary supplies.

Between Rude and Vincent, there grew a silent understanding, tinged with horror that they didn't dare give voice to. They never mentioned it, but they both understood that if and when Reno woke up, he may no longer have been Reno. They could have found themselves instead faced with the horror that was Fear. He might lose the one thing that Vincent knew no-one should ever have to lose, their humanity.

After fifteen torturous days, Reno's eyes flickered open, a pale lilac glow within them. Vincent had been staring silently at Reno's face, a habit that he had grown dependent on in order to stop himself from sinking into depression. Their eyes met quickly, and Vincent shivered from relief as he saw that it was Reno in control. He gripped Reno's hand firmly in his own, needing the contact, and to check that Reno was really there.

"Hey… you don't need to look so worried." He glanced around the bed, trying to work out where he was. As far as he could remember, Vincent had called him cursed and then...he paused, trying to work it out. He had somehow ended up in his bedroom at Rude's apartment.

"Reno, you were out for over two weeks." Vincent stated the fact calmly; knowing that to show any strong emotion could cause Reno's other personality to come into play. Reno's eyes went wide as he tried to comprehend this. Two weeks. He looked down; saw the bandages that still swathed his chest.

"What happened?"

Vincent explained quickly, limiting the information he gave about the actual fight, but the little that Reno gleaned was enough to worry him. He had become a demon, a monster, and had tried to kill Vincent. Tears shone in his eyes as he made a desperate plea for salvation.

"Vincent…don't let him take power again." Exhausted by the effort of speaking combined with the shock of the news he had been given, he closed his eyes and fell back into an uneasy sleep.

Vincent stayed silent, thinking through his options. No matter what, he couldn't let Reno down.


	16. Chapter 16 Surgery

**Disclaimer:**Characters © squeenix

**AN:** Sorry for the delay, have been busy with exams and real life. This is nearly finished, just 3 more chapters after this. Thank you for all your patience and support.

**Warnings:** DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME! They are highly trained (?) professionals. And fictional.

* * *

Vincent gently stroked Reno's hair, watching his chest slowly rising and falling as he slept. There must be something. He knew that somehow, there had to be a way he could help. He tried to remember everything that had happened since they had escaped. Somewhere there must be a way of helping.

They had broken out of the labs, gone to Cloud's, only for Cloud to make them leave for Rude's. A few minutes after they had arrived, Fear had shown himself for the first time. Though he couldn't remember much of the fight, as it had been Chaos in control, he realized there must have been something that he could use.

He tried to fix Fear's image in his mind. He could picture those pointed fangs, those startling purple eyes. The pale complexion and dark purple wings. None of that offered any help. His unmarred skin, so different from Vincent and Chaos'. Theirs was scarred by ancient wounds, from both the missions, and the experiments. The experiments that had cost Vincent his humanity. The materia in his chest throbbed as he understood.

The reason Fear was as strong as Reno, the reason Reno couldn't control him. The reason it was only Fear's eyes that shone. Not his chest. He grabbed Reno's notes, and smiled slightly as his suspicions were confirmed. They had retrieved Reno too early, before the process had been complete. He had no materia inside him to control the monster.

Vincent left Reno's side for the first time since the fight, grabbing his own of notes before returning to the red-head, again stroking the scarlet hair. It relaxed him, and made it easier for him to see that Reno was still breathing. He went through the slow process of comparing notes, trying not to let himself get distracted by Lucrecia's writing and the memories it evoked.

After two hours of dedicated reading, comparing the notes, he understood. The detailed instructions were enough for him to know how to complete the procedure, and he had found out where he could find one the same. He had seen one within Yuffie's box of materia. But with no way of leaving the house, let alone going to a hospital, this operation could cost Reno his life.

He called Rude in, explained the situation and left it to Rude to make the necessary calls. While he did this, he tried to gain the confidence to carry out the procedure which he knew had to be done. There was no other choice. He had promised Reno he would save him.

He picked Reno up and carefully carried him to the kitchen. The table there had been cleaned and was ready for the procedure. He shuddered. He didn't want this, but there was no other choice. He had promised Reno he would keep him alive. He laid him down on the table, fastening his arms and legs down with straps Rude had provided for this purpose. In order to ensure that whoever was in control of the body couldn't struggle and cause a worse wound. Rude, who was trusting him to carry out the procedure, had set out what he needed.

A scalpel, the materia, bandages, medical gloves, and a needle filled with the fluid for a general anesthetic. Rude was standing a little way away, watching. He knew that if it went wrong, there was no way they could go to the hospital, and no one they could call for help. If this went wrong, Reno would die.

With trembling hands, Vincent gave Reno the injection, kissing the unconscious man gently, knowing it could be for the last time. Once he knew Reno was completely out of it and couldn't feel pain, he took Reno's outstretched arm, and plunged the scalpel into it. He pulled it out, watching and timing how long it took to heal. Two minutes from an inch deep cut. He had hoped for faster, but it should be enough.

He stroked his human hand through Reno's hair, taking a deep breath. He focused on stopping his hands from shaking, knowing that the slightest slip could cost Reno his life. He made one deep cut, from Reno's collarbone to the bottom of his ribcage. He pushed the silver materia into the wound, and then set about the task of holding the skin together. He waited until it was starting to re-knit, and then wrapped the bandages around it.

He took a step back, then stopped dead. Reno wasn't breathing. He watched in horror as the red blood soaked through his bandages, and saw no movement from the man's chest.

He ran forwards, pressing his mouth to Reno's as he attempted to breathe for him, unable to compress his chest after the surgery. His face was wet with tears as he focused on keeping Reno alive. He kept breathing for him, knowing Rude was standing there, watching this in horror. His eyes were open, staring at Reno's face when the eyes opened, glowing first dark purple then lilac. A fragile smile crossed the restrained man's face, as he took in a gasping breath.


	17. Chapter 17 Acceptance

**Disclaimer: **Characters © Square enix

**AN:** Sorry this is quite a short chapter. Only two more to go! Thank you for all of your support, you guys are the reason I keep writing. This chapter can also work as the end, but I still have two more chapters to go. You choose if it stops here.  
**Note to Kigi:** pokes Review you! Or else…...

**Warnings:** Another do not try this at home chapter.

**Thanks to:**Bekas Strife, for her advice.

* * *

Vincent wrapped his arms tightly around Reno, almost laughing in relief. He had survived. He held Reno carefully, trying not to injure him. He realized sadly that it was only because of Fear, the demon that could easily ruin Reno's life, that he had survived. Without the curse, Reno would have died.

"H..h..ey..ge..gen..tle." Reno murmured, trying to ignore the increase of pain Vincent's grip had accidentally caused. Vincent awkwardly loosened his hold, gently stroking his metal hand through Reno's hair.

"Sorry for hurting you."

Reno shrugged, another gasp of pain escaping when he moved.  
"Damn…. sho..shouldnt have …. done that" Reno's voice was quiet, his breathing broken as he struggled to maintain an outward show of health as he fought to breathe.

Vincent smiled down at him, taking a brief glance under the bandages. The wounds were beginning to heal by themselves, and soon all the pain would be gone.

"It's alright Reno, the worst is nearly over." He hoped that would sooth him. Reno managed a weak smile, struggling to maintain his grip on consciousness. Vincent noticed that his friend was almost exhausted. "It's alright Reno, you get some sleep, it's alright. When you wake up, I'll be here. It will be you who wakes up." Now that the materia was inside him, Reno was the one in control.

As Reno settled back down onto his chair, Rude walked over, carefully placing his hand down on Vincent's shoulder.  
"You've done all you can for him now. You should rest too." Vincent nodded, getting up and walking into Reno's room, lying down on the sheets which had sheltered his friend for so long.

Rude watched Reno sleep for an hour, before going to inform Cloud, Yuffie and the others that the operation had been a success. Reno had returned, he was safe, and they didn't need to worry any more.

Another hour and Reno woke alone. He looked around, slowly registering that he was bound to the table. He shivered, letting out a whimper as he thought he was again in the labs. He realized this wasn't the case as the memories of the earlier operation filled his mind. Glancing down he saw the bandages. He fought against the restraints, pulling his way out of them with a strength no normal human could possess. Each of the straps snapped and fell away.

Reno jumped to his feet, glancing around the room nervously. He'd been abandoned, and no wonder. A foreign voice began to whisper in his mind, telling him that he was a monster, that no one could like him now. That he was a danger to his friends. As tears started to spill down his face the whispers got louder, changing from threats to sweet promises. Telling him that they could take over the world. Destroy all these worthless mortals.

Reno collapsed back down against the kitchen table. What if they were wrong, what if it wasn't a permanent cure? What if the next time he closed his eyes he would wake up as that monster? He couldn't let that happen. He didn't want to die, but he put his loyalty and devotion to his friends as more important than his own desires. He might not have another chance after this, so he had to act now, before he lost control. He couldn't even permit himself a chance to say goodbye.

He forced himself to his feet. His newly heightened senses could hear the sound of Vincent's steady breathing in the next room along. He didn't want to wake him. He walked to where the knives were stored, picking out a large carving knife. He looked down at it sadly, and then sat back at the kitchen table, carrying it with him. He didn't want to do this, but he had no other choice. He couldn't let himself become a monster.

He took a deep breath, biting his lip to stop himself calling out at the pain, then in one steady movement plunged the weapon into his arm, dragging it the length from elbow to wrist. His hand shook from the agony, but he kept reminding himself that he had to do this. For Vincent's sake.

Once the cut was made, and there was no going back, he allowed himself to cry out, sinking back helplessly against the table as fresh blood flowed down, staining his arm the same colour as his hair. He sunk back, eyes rolling backwards in his head, and saw Vincent standing in the doorway, staring in horror.

A slight smile showed on Reno's lips as Vincent dashed forwards, wrapping his arms around him and helplessly trying to press the injured skin together.

He felt the pain lessen as the pool of blood across the table slowly spread, soaking Vincent's cloak a darker red, staining the older man's skin.

Vincent watched in horror, staring in shock at the wound. This wasn't meant to happen, Reno was immortal now. He shouldn't die. He couldn't die, Vincent couldn't live without him. But the demon had been part of him for so short a time that they were not yet synchronized to each others needs.

Under his frantic gaze he saw the skin beginning to close back together, the way it should, but before the process was complete Reno slumped back against the table, blood still spilling from the unhealed wound.


	18. Chapter 18 Forever

**Disclaimer:** Not my characters

**AN:** This chapter is in two different parts. After the last chapter, I wanted to kill Reno off, but at the same time I felt I owed the people who've been reading this a happy ending. Therefore, you have both!! The first section, up to the line, follows the plot with Reno dying, and the second is him living. I will be writing an epilogue, but that only applies to the second (surviving) ending.

* * *

**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE IT IS IMPORTANT!**

_Under his frantic gaze he saw the skin beginning to close back together, the way it should, but before the process was complete Reno slumped back against the table, blood still spilling from the unhealed wound._

Vincent watched, waiting in silent horror. Soon the breathing would start again, he'd come spluttering back to life the way he had so many times before. Minutes passed in total silence, with Vincent not even daring to breathe as he clung to the hope that his friend, the one he loved, would breathe again. He cared about Reno so much, he didn't want him to go. He couldn't, he was all he had, his one chance for an eternal salvation, someone with whom he could live. Someone who could save him from having to live out forever alone.

The body in his arms began to grow cold, the blood that had escaped the wound staining across his bandages and across Vincent's cloak, dying the ruby crimson with the blood of his now-dead friend. Slowly he realized the brutal truth.

Reno wasn't going to wake up. He wasn't coming back. An animalistic howl escaped his lips in a cry of pain, even his demons joining with mourning the loss of the man he loved. Tears, unshed for so many years, spilled down his face. He had lost his one chance, his one love.

Rude leant back against the doorway, removing his glasses with one hand as tears spilt down his face. He had lost his partner, the one he shared everything with. They had saved him from the labs and in doing that they had shortened his life. He sunk helplessly to the floor, watching as Vincent clung to the body, his demons screaming in sheer agony as a peaceful smile lingered on Reno's lips. He had saved them from the monster he had become, but it had come at a price, and now Vincent would have to be alone. Forever.

* * *

_Under his frantic gaze he saw the skin beginning to close back together, the way it should, but before the process was complete Reno slumped back against the table, blood still spilling from the unhealed wound._

"NO!" Vincent howled, fingers stroking through Reno's hair, searching for a reaction, the slightest acknowledgement that he was there. The breaths that fluttered from Reno's mouth were shallow, failing, but still there. He had to cling to that hope, like he clung to the man in his arms. He rocked Reno gently, words that he didn't even understand spilling from his lips.

"Reno, you cant leave me, its alright we fixed you, don't worry the demon cant hurt you anymore you're safe." He watched the breathing, hope building each time the man's chest rose again.

He had been watching him breathe a lot recently. To start with it had just been because he felt he had to, it was partially his fault Reno was in this mess, his demon that had hurt him so badly. But then it had become a joy, just seeing that small sign that Reno was alive, that he was going to be alright, and he began to relax and take comfort in those tiny signs of continued life. He'd come to realize something about himself as well, something which had turned his whole world upside-down. Over the last two weeks, he had felt something for Reno which he hadn't felt in over thirty years. Now, when it looked like he might lose him, the words escaped.

"I love you Reno."

At those words, the slightest smile formed on Reno's lips and the lilac eyes looked up at him with sheer adoration. He looked up at Vincent, eyes slightly glazed over from weakness and loss of blood.

"I'm alright?" His voice shook with hope and fear. If this didn't work then nothing would, as it was clear that he had been denied of the chance to destroy himself.

Vincent stared into those beautiful lilac eyes and nodded, a smile on his own lips.

"You are alright now." He leant down, pressing his lips tenderly against Reno's for a fraction of a second. "Don't you dare scare me like that again."

Reno nodded, raising his head slightly in an attempt to kiss Vincent, but he was still to weak and collapsed back down. Realizing his aim, Vincent leant down and kissed him again, setting the injured man down on the table and watching as the wound finished healing.

Rude moved away from the doorway, understanding that Reno was safe and needed some time alone with Vincent. He went to the hall, picked up the telephone and called Yuffie and Cloud, letting them know that the operation had been a success. When he called Cloud he heard him calling out the good news to Tifa and the children, and then had to move the telephone away from his ear when he was almost deafened by delighted shouts and howls of joy from the children.

Reno sat up on the table, lolling back against Vincent's arms. He looked up at him shyly, thinking through what he did.  
"I didn't….. I knew I was going to miss you, but I had no other choice… that demon could have destroyed everything I care about." He stared into the other mans equally unnaturally coloured eyes. "I didn't want you destroyed."

Vincent rocked him gently, waiting for him to get his strength back.

"That monster can't spoil your life anymore. You're the one in control, and our demons will not carry on fighting." With Fear repressed, Chaos wouldn't carry on attacking him. He tightened his grip slightly. "The only side effects of what happened are the way your eyes have changed, and the fact that you can't die."

Reno shivered sadly. He would have to watch all of his friends grow old, see everyone he cared about leave him. He would be trapped in this body forever, cursed just like Vincent was. Slowly all the thoughts slid into place. He would be here forever, couldn't change that, and he had two choices. He could either try and survive alone, carving out temporary lifetimes for himself before those involved past away and he was alone again, or he could make the choice to stay with the man who had shown him so much kindness. The man he really cared for.

He nodded after thinking for a few moments, and smiled up at Vincent.  
"Like you?" The other man nodded, another of those half smiles that Reno had become so attached to on his lips. He paused, deciding to take one of the biggest steps in his life. "Vincent, I want to stay with you."

Vincent smiled, a real smile this time, understanding all the meaning behind those words. That was Reno's way of saying he loved him, that he wanted to spend forever with him. That he wanted to seize this one chance at having a real life. It was a way of Reno admitting he needed him just as much as he needed Reno.

"I want to stay with you to."

He leant forwards, pressing his lips to Reno's with more passion than ever before. That one touch carried so much emotion, so much desire and love. It was his way of saying that he needed Reno, that now they had the chance he couldn't imagine his life without him any more. He knew this was true for Reno too when he felt Reno's tongue press up against his in return, felt one of those slender arms slipping around in his own waist, the other stroking his shoulder. One message echoed in the air, unspoken and eternal between them. "I'll love you forever."


	19. Chapter 19 Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** Not my characters.

**Authors Note:** Thank you very much for all of your help. I really enjoyed writing this, and you guys are the reason I keep writing. A special thank you to those who have been with me since the beginning! Sorry if this chapter takes a while to get started, I just thought you guys could do with some information about what had happened since the last chapter. I got over 100 reviews . I hope you all like this ending!

* * *

A century passed. The world changed around them but they stayed the same, as they would for millennia. They had shared times so bad that they had wished they could die, and times so good that they realized they were lucky they would live forever.

Reno looked over at Vincent, who was busy recording the events of the day in his diary. The man was doing all he could to ensure they didn't forget anything. He was using the blue fountain pen that Reno had given him after their first ten years. That was a good sign. The good days were recorded in blue, and the bad ones in black. For many years the only writing had been black.

"Reno!" He looked over to see Samuel Strife, the grandson of Lua, smiling at him. The man's arm was around his new wife, Elena Shinra, now Elena Strife, named after her great grandmother and the ancestor of the man who had tried to ruin his life. It was strange, that the heirs of Cloud and Tifa, and Rufus and Elena should end up married. It had taken over a hundred years, but finally Shinra and AVALANCHE were united.

The others from those days were long dead. Cid had been among the first, drinking himself to an early grave. Vincent had suffered, having always been close to the pilot. Reno did all he could to comfort him, but a month later he was overwhelmed with his own grief at his partner's death. Rude had died at Shinra's hands, as they had never forgiven him for helping Reno escape the labs. After those two deaths, they had both began to understand that the rest of their existence would be like this, watching those they cared about growing old and died.

After Rude died it changed Shinra's opinion about the world. He had lost one of his most loyal men, and as a result he abandoned his demon project, and began to really focus on rebuilding the planet his company had destroyed. Though he never would forgive his great granddaughter for falling in love with a Strife.

It had been another two decades before Cloud and Tifa had passed away, within two weeks of each other. Everyone said that Cloud had died of a broken heart. The two heroes received a state funeral, with everyone wanting to pay their respects. Vincent and Reno had always supported the family, and became a tower of strength for the children after the death. Lua had recovered from all her problems, and lived a long and happy life before passing away peacefully in her sleep. The rest of Cloud and Tifa's children had lived happily, with few problems. Their parents had managed to give them the better life that they had fought for.

Vincent and Reno had copied their example, providing street children with a proper family until they grew up and were ready to start families of their own. The new children followed their 'parents' to the graves which needed tending each week, and they watched sadly as the number of graves grew. The only remaining one of the original groups' children was Kurai, the son of Yuffie and Rude. Kurai had never met his father, as he had died before he was born, and now he was old and beginning to lose his memories.

But today was a good day.

Reno smiled at the newly married man.  
"You are very lucky." He smiled at him affectionately. Even if the man was technically older than him, he still looked on him as his son as he had helped to raise him. "Look after her."

Samuel nodded, knowing that Reno was jealous of him. He was sure that Reno wished he was brave enough to ask the one he loved to marry him, but even though Vincent and Reno had privately acknowledged they were lovers, and shared one bed, they still tried to hide it from the children. The children already knew this, having seen the two of them holding hands and kissing.  
"You should tell him."

Reno shrugged, looking over to the man; still busy recording the events of the day. He paused for a moment and nodded.  
"I should."

He took a deep breath and walked over towards him, but he couldn't bring himself to say the words. He loved the man with all his heart, felt something for him which he had never felt for anyone before. Vincent gave him a reason to wake up each morning, and he couldn't risk the chance of ruining that.

Vincent looked up at him, purple eyes meeting lilac. He smiled at him gently, showing the utter devotion he felt towards the other man.  
"Are you alright?" Reno nodded; tongue tied, and made himself look away from those haunting crimson orbs. He didn't want Vincent to guess what was upsetting him, but something told him he already knew.

Vincent glanced over at the newly married couple. "They seem so happy." Reno nodded, becoming more confident that Vincent knew what was wrong. Vincent took a deep breath, standing and wrapping his arms around Reno's waist. "We could be that happy you know."

Reno's eyes went wide with shock as he watched Vincent kneel before him, and slip his hand into one of the pockets of his cloak, withdrawing a small black box. He flipped it open, revealing a silver ring set with three amethysts, the same shade as Reno's eyes.

Vincent took a deep breath. He had practiced this speech many times in his mind, and he wasn't sure how he could cope if Reno refused.

"Reno, just getting to spend time with you means so much to me. You have changed my life, shown me that I no longer need to atone for my sins. You have given me a second chance, someone to love for an eternity. That's what I am asking from you. I want to be with you forever, to make our love known to the world. What I'm asking Reno, is will you marry me?"

Reno paused for a moment, shocked that Vincent was so in tune with what he wanted. He pulled Vincent to his feet and wrapped his arms around Vincent's shoulders.  
"Yes!" He held onto him tightly, peppering Vincent's face with kisses. Vincent relaxed into his arms, glad that Reno had accepted him.

Reno winked at him, smirking slightly.

"It took you long enough!" He had been waiting for a very long time, but now all that concern was over. They could be together. He waited impatiently for Vincent to slip the ring onto his finger, and then clung to him again. "We have an eternity to make up for it."

Vincent nodded and pressed his lips against Reno's, catching the attention of the others throughout the room. Spontaneous applause broke out at the sight of the men who had been the backbone of the family finding happiness. Vincent pulled away, breathing words against Reno's lips.  
"I love you."

Reno nodded, smiling at Vincent with pride.

"I … love … you… too." Each pause was filled with a tender kiss, and then when he was finished he kissed Vincent more deeply, slender fingers tangling within the black locks. He smiled and pulled away from Vincent slightly, leading him up to their room.

THE END


End file.
